It is known that one can seal containers with metal caps that are folded mechanically upon or around the container opening or that are crimped on. This known process does not result in a reliable seal, for example, of a beverage bottle, because of the folds. This is why, to make the seal tight, there is an additional sealing or gluing on the container edge that, on the one hand, is expensive and, on the other hand, causes problems during the recycling of the metal because it burns up as the metal is melted down and thus releases toxic or corroding gases.